Avria (2016)
(as her true form) |fightingstyles = Ranged Black Magic Sorcery Witchcraft Dark Arts Sword Fighting |abilities = Ivictus Energy Manipulation and Projection Magical Enchantment/Mind Control Appearance Imitation Sonokinesis Retrocognition Telekinetic Energy Beam Manipulation |first = Sagupaan (Mentioned in an animation) Bangon (As an Ivtre) Avisala Luna (As Cassiopea) Avisala Reyna Avria (As her True Form) |deathep = Tunggalian (second death) |latest = Tunggalian |final = Tunggalian }} Hara Avria of Etheria was the main antagonist of the Philippine television fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She was portrayed by Eula Valdez. Background Avria is the queen of the fallen kingdom of Etheria and is the queen of all its Heras (tribes). She is also the main leader of her tribe, which is Hera Andal - the tribe of Etherians who possess greater power and knowledge in healing arts, black magic, and other forms of sorcery, among others. Story Resurrection After the fall of Etheria, Avria's remains were kept and guarded by Emre's soldiers from Devas. However, centuries after, Ether visited her tomb and killed the soldiers with her powers and fighting skills even with the solders fighting back, keeping her remains. Once the soldiers were defeated, Ether opened her chest of remains and poured her blood into her remains, restoring her soul and resurrecting her. Possessing Cassiopea's Body Alongside Ether, they went to Cassiopea. With the power of Ether, she possess the body of the powerful diwata. Ether then introduced her to her risen queendom which is rebuilt in a far unknown land to the diwatas (shown as the restored Hera Andal). Under the guise of Cassiopea, Avria manipulates the Sang'gres into believing that she is their ally. During her first encounter with the Sang'gres, she taunts them with their past, causing the Sang'gres to speculate that something wrong is happening with Cassiopea. However, knowing about Cassiopea and the Sang'gres relationship as states by Ether, she started to act like Cassiopea as an order given by the Bathalumang Ether in order to deceive the diwatas and to hide the fact that she is just possessing Cassiopea's body. She, alongside the resurrected bodies of Asval, Hera Andora of Hera Sensa in Agane's body, Amarro, LiraSari with her memory lost and character changed, and Bathalumang Ether they then rebuilt the queendom of Etheria in having new servants and new soldiers by controlling the minds of the encantados to fight for Etheria against their free will. When an army of encantados was built, Ether sends Avria to take all the elemental gems by pretending to be Cassiopea and asking the Sang'gres to give back all the gems to its original guardian. However, due to her flaw of not recognizing Mira and Lira when she attacked the young Sang'gres, this makes them believe that she is in fact, an impostor and not Cassiopea. Because of this, Pirena, under the guise of Mira, infiltrated the Andal castle to provoke Avria and to unveil her deceit once and for all. Avria, unaware that she is talking to (Pirena in disguise as) Mira, addressed her as Lira. This was a fatal mistake as she has fallen into the trap set by Pirena. In order to take all the elemental gems once and for all, she infiltrated the Lirean castle, killed all the Lirean guards that stood on her way and resurrected one and controlled his mind to lead her to the chamber. She managed to take two elemental gems, the Air Gem and the Earth Gem. However, Cassiopea defeated Avria's soul which abled Cassiopea to escape from her body used by Avria and took back all the gems that she stolen until she gained back her body. Defeat and Restoration of Her True Form by Ether and the Spirit Gem With Ether seeing and knowing this, Ether ordered Asval to rescue and accompany her. With the help of Asval, she took the Spirit Gem and went back to the Andal Castle which made Ether angry that they weren't able to take all of the elemental gems, but was contented after, with even the one gem they successfully had. She then gave the gem to her Bathaluman. With her being just a resurrected soul, made her soul or spirit weak and severely defeated with the battle with the real Cassiopea. Because of this, Ether told Asval to make her rest and then ordered Andora to prepare her for her regeneration and place her in a sarcophagus. Using the Spirit Gem, Bathalumang Ether intended to heal all the wounds of Avria as well as to restore her body. Ether told Andora to use the Spirit Gem and her third eye power to aid her queen in her regeneration and total resurrection with Avria's original body after three days in her sarcophagus. With the Sang'gres knowing the truth about the real Cassiopea and encountering Andora and her allies in the Etherian palace, alongside Rama Ybrahim and Mashna Muros, they and the Haras Pirena and Danaya ventured again to the new Etheria to attack and stop Avria's total ressurection. With this happening, and with Andoraand her allies defeated by the gems of the Sang'gres (using the gems of fire and earth) and Rama Ybrahim (using Amihan's gem of air), Ether then speed up Avria's regeneration with her deity powers and staff so she can resurrect once more in her new body (portrayed by Eula Valdez). The Bathaluman aids the new Etherians by making a tornado to make Danaya, Pirena, and Ybrahim fly away. Once they return to the castle, Andora wished that her queen Avria will resurrect and fully regenerate as fast as she told her Bathalumang Ether. Ether then said that in order to do that, they need to offer someone as a sacrifice. Asval told Amarro to get one of their newly hypnotized ally to be the life sacrifice for their queen. Amarro thought twice about it, so Andora spoke at him if he will do it or not which made Amarro go to do the order. Amarro then came back with the sacrifice which is one of their newly hypnotized ally - a Nymfa, which then held by two Bandidos. Ether then used her to offer blood on the sarcophagus of Hara Avria where she is rested. The Nymfa's blood is offered and shed on top of Hara Avria's sarcophagus running down the sigil of the queen of Etheria which is a coiled-like form of a serpent (depicting Bathlumang Ether's cursed form), waiting for her (Hara Avria) to finally fully regenerate, revive, and totally resurrect. Ether offered her blood as well on Avria's sarcophagus to even speed up more her total regeneration and complete resurrection, so she can come back fully resurrected in order to defend Etheria; also due to the diwatas and its allies are already venturing often and attacking them, before Bathalumang Ether turned into her cursed form - a serpent. Andora thought and hoped if Ether's added and offered blood would be enough for her coming back, so that she can be with them her faithful allies as soon as possible. Finally after, the sarcophagus opened which revealed Hara Avria's resurrected and revived body. Plotting Her Revenge Against the Four Kingdoms of Encantadia Ether is joyful of her resurrection as Andora greeted her with joy and pleasure. LilaSari then praised Avria for her beauty and Asval agrees with her and Avria thanks them for their sweet words but then tells them that she wasn't resurrected by Ether to hear their praises, she was back so that she can finally have her revenge on the Diwatas and those who rule Encantadia. The Mashnas then prepare the Etherians to praise Avria and welcome her as a fully regenerated Queen. But Avria then shouts at them and tells them their number will be rendered useless for a battle and asks the generals to go and find more encantados to be the new Etherians. Amarro doesn't move until Avria addresses him and tells him to go, he then asks pardon and leaves. Avria then tells Ether that Amarro doesn't seem loyal to Etheria, Ether tells her to let him be for a while because they can still use him for something. Powers and Abilities * Icivtus : '''The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Just like the Ivictus of Sangres, she can teleport from one place to another if she pleases to. Her teleportation skills are powerful that she can send someone to another place without the need of teleporting herself. * '''Energy Manipulation and Projection: '''Avria is capable of manipulating and channeling huge amounts of mystical energy and projecting it on her will. In her encounter with the young sang'gres, Cassiopea projected energy beams in order to attack the sang'gres.Also, when she faced Lira, she easily deflected Lira's first attack and used Lira's own energy attack to form it into a binding spell. Later on, when she infiltrated Lireo to get all the elemental gems, she manipulated a huge amount of energy and projected it towards the Lirean soldiers who surrounded her in order to repel them all. The energy field that she projected is substantial enough to kill all the Lirean soldiers in a second which demonstrate her true power. * '''Enchantment/Mind Control: Avria possesses the ability to control or dominate other people's will similar to Andorra with Andorra using her psychic power which demonstrates Andorra's Hera Sensa origin of hypnotic and psychic mind powe. While Avria uses enchantment through Enchanta words and chanting hymn or her black magic from her hand/s which demonstrates her Hera Andal's origin of sorcery and witchcraft powers over black magic and magical words/hymns. She exhibited various ways in controlling other people's will. First, she used an enchantment in order to force the Nymfas and Bandidos to become the new warriors of Etheria. Second, she commanded a Lirean Soldier to bring her to the sanctuary of the elemental gems through her sorcery. Though her and Andorra are both Etherians and are possessing similar powers, still they are different in practices adhering to their own respective tribes of origin. Andorra controls the mind then the will with her powerful mind, while Avria is more on controlling the direct will with her willful black magic, witchcraft, and sorcery powers. * Appearance Imitation: 'Just like Pirena, she can imitate anyone whom she pleases. With the former who got her appearance imitation power granted by the fire gem and which she can now use even without the aid of the fire gem in her possession, the latter had the power as a part of her range of magic as a powerful Hera of Etheria and of bearing the ideals and practices of Hera Andal. As Hara Danaya said according to her researches and readings, that Etherians especially their leaders possess powerful magics and are also good in combat and sword fighting. * '''Sonokinesis: '''Just like Alena and Lira, Avria can create a wide range of effects; from powerful sonic blasts, glass and wall shattering screams. Her skill is powerful enough to overpower Lira's own version of the skill. * '''Retrocognition: '''The power to discern events of the past. She used this ability to know the protection of Brilyante ng Hangin granted by Sanggres to it. *'Magical Arts/Incantations - '''Incantations are group of words that has been created to produce a specific result/effect. Etheria has been claimed to be the most advanced civilization in Encantadia, making Avria, their queen and high priestess to possess vast knowledge of the mystic lore. * '''Telekinesis - Much like Cassiopeia, Avria has this kind of ability and often uses it in battles or confrontations with the Diwatas. She first showcased this to Lira and Mira by painfully hanging them by the neck making them hard to breath. Theory *Avria's weapon, the Kabilan, was either passed on to Cassiopea when she died or was stolen by Cassiopea. Trivia *According to , her show in ABS-CBN had nothing to do with her death in Encantadia because the span of the guesting offer in Encantadia was only 4-5 weeks (it even got extended to 6 weeks) and that she was just a guest in the show. **Her death scene was changed on the spot while taping the scene where Avria gets blasted by Pirena. * Queen Avria's armor was known to be the best armor ever made in the realm of Encantadia. It is best paired with the legendary weapon, Kabilan. * Avria is the original keeper of the Kabilan. * She heads the four Heras (tribes) of her Etherian race and the queendom of Etheria as their final queen, as well as the four Herans (nobles) from the other Heras (tribes) which are Hera Andora from Hera Sensa, Hera Odessa from Hera Aega, and Hera Juvila from Hera Volo. * She is both the prime leader of her tribe which is Hera Andal, which is known as the ruling tribe, as well as the prime leader of all the Heras (nobles) of Etheria as the queen. * Being a denizen of her tribe Hera Andal, she possesses knowledge and practices in black magic, sorcery, witchcraft, and the art of healing or medicine. * She resides in Hera Andal which is the ruling or administrative tribe of the entire Etheria. * She often use the enchanta "Tanakreshna" when she's expressing her anger. * When Avria was sent by Hagorn to both the past and present of Etheria at the same time using the Golden Hourglass and the Portal to the Past, it can be noticed that the past Etheria was being shot by energy blasts and beams (possibly that time was during Old Etheria's fall) and the present Etheria (Bagong Etheria) was about to be destroyed again by Sang'gres Danaya and Alena. Meaning Avria died during the Fall of the Past and Present Etheria. Gallery Former Infobox Portraits Avria-0.jpg Avria.PNG Avria3.png Avria (Real Form).JPG Avria2k16.png Avria2k161.png Avria2k162.png Avria20164.png Illustrations Etherian Army.jpg|Avria leading the Etherian Army Avria and Ether.jpg|Avria with the cursed Bathaluman Avria_Armor_Closeup.jpg|Avria's Armor close up Avria Illustration 3.png|Avria's 3rd Illustration of her armor Design Concepts Avria Armor Design Concept.jpg Avria Armor Design Concept 2.jpg Avria Armor Design Concept 1.jpg As a Soul SoulofAvria.png SoulofAvria2.png Avria.PNG SoulofAvria3.png Real Avria.PNG|The Ivtre (soul) of Avria As "Cassiope-a" Avria3.png| Avria during her possession of Cassiope-a 548268|Avria possessing Cassiope-a's body IMG_0552_Avria.png True Form IMG_1829.PNG|The younger Avria. IMG_Ressurected_Avria.png Avria (Real Form).JPG IMG_Avria_True_Form_2.png IMG_0600_Avria.png As Danaya AvriaDanaya.png 20170323_181122.png Warrior Armor ImageAvriaArmor920828.jpg imageavriapaghamon.jpg Avria 2017 Warrior Armor Outfit 2.png Ether et Avria Hangarin.jpg Promotional Teaser-avria.jpg|Promotional Teaser Poster. AvriaPromotional.jpg|Hara Avria's promotional poster. Ngayong-gabi-na-avria.jpg|A poster showing that Avria's Debut is tonight. Videos Category:Etherians 2016 Category:2016 series characters Category:Etherian Category:Heran Category:Antagonists Category:Hara Category:Encantadia 2016 Chapter 2 Characters